


影

by sevenie



Series: Relax, Take it easy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Darkness, Gore, Mental Instability, Other, Rated For Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 她第一次出现的时候，我对着她大吼大叫。第二年的夏天，我决定让她攻击我。第三年的夏天，我决定玩一个游戏。“想当我真正的幻想朋友吗？” 我在她的身边坐下。
Series: Relax, Take it easy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209479





	影

**Author's Note:**

> 因为暴力画面导致的分级。

她从空白的房间里抬起头。

我没有说话。

“又来看我了？” 多少年了，她依然有一张异常恶毒的嘴，“是最近又空虚无聊了嘛？”

我看着她。

以往这个时候我已经揪着她的头发往墙壁上撞了，面无表情、一言不发，只是把她的脑袋一下一下往墙上撞去，直到血从她的额头上流下，直到整个空间出现裂痕，直到她的身躯化成碎骨、肉末和血浆混合起来的泥……

但这一次我什么都没做。

我只是看着她。

“哦拜托，不要是浪漫时刻吧。” 她嘲讽道，“你能不走极端吗，要么把我剁成肉酱，要么把我当成神像崇拜？能有点中间地带吗？”

“你，神像？” 我厌恶地皱起鼻子，“你不配。”

“那么放我走！”

“你以为我想要你留在这？你？开什么玩笑。” 我把手插进口袋，“事情就是这样发生了，我无能为力啊。”

她没再说话。

她的躯体软软地倒下，悄无声息，埋没在房间的黑暗角落。

虽然知道她还在那里——她一直都会在那里——但只是谈话间揉揉眼的功夫，我居然已经看不见她了。

* * *

她第一次出现的时候，我对着她大吼大叫。

“为什么你会出现在这里？滚。” 我说，“滚！” 

“你真可悲。你果然干不成任何事。” 她露出了微笑，“你居然把我也做成了‘幻想朋友’？你是有多绝望啊。” 

“你不是‘幻想朋友’。” 我说，“你不过是一个垃圾。” 

“哈——” 熟悉的声音。

“要我说，一袋漂亮的垃圾。” 我有点疯狂，然后一拳打在她脸上。

“伪装得像个人的垃圾。” 我用手试图去抠她的眼睛，在她痛苦的惨叫中收了手，“啊，抱歉，还以为你依然戴着你的隐形眼镜……毕竟接下来的事情，若你戴着这个，会很麻烦。” 

之后她说的每一句话我都没听。我从未感觉自己的意念有这么大的力量，她根本无法反抗我。我殴打她，直到血从她的耳朵里滴出来。

“感觉真好。” 我说，用意念做成的刀把她的肢体分解，“事实证明在我的空间里，我喜欢走极端……所以不要再惹我生气了好吗？” 

我温柔地捏住她的下巴，把她的头颅掰过来。

她的刘海已经被我撕去了一大半，粉红的头皮也剥落了一半。死鱼一样空白的眼珠子瞪着我。

真美。

我用锤子砸穿她的眼睛。

* * *

第二年的夏天，我决定让她攻击我。

——至少在虐杀初期。

当她抓伤我的脸，揪住我的头发，一遍遍说起回忆里那些让我剧痛无比的话语时，我的血从额头上淌下，我的胸口插着她刺来的刀子。

我沐浴在疼痛中，满足地微笑起来。这样的感觉无比正确。

我握紧了手中的刀。

“放我走！” 她说，“你在扭曲我！你在重塑我！变态！你疯了！”把我脸上抓得到处都是血。

“这太不友好了。” 我说，“我不是一个宽容的人，你需要付出代价。不过等我感觉好起来的时候，我就不打扰你了。” 

她的尖叫很美味。但当她失去意识后，事情变得无聊起来。我就像在刺一袋大米。

她的心脏被我捅烂了。

这次一点都不美。我的感觉一点都不好。

可惜直到下个时刻来临之前，我也没办法让她活过来给我再捅一遍。

* * *

第三年的夏天，我决定玩一个游戏。

“想当我真正的幻想朋友吗？” 我在她的身边坐下。

她的面孔处漆黑一片。

她已经面目全非了。

但我设法保留了她的衣着。

她沉默。

我忙于空间外的工作，停止了虐杀她—复活她—虐杀她的循环，把她置之不理了一段时间。

从那以后，她就不再回答我的每一个问题了。

“我有个非常有趣的想法。” 我说，微笑起来，“我来让自己爱上你怎么样？” 

她沉默。

“我会对你很好的。” 

她的嘴唇几乎没动，“你真的疯了。”

“就这么定了。” 

“你恨我。你恨透了我，每天你都在扭曲我，好让自己更加恨我。然后你又想让自己爱上我？你这个疯子，放我走吧。”

“那样才有趣嘛。” 我支起下巴，“说不定哪天起我就想吻你了。” 

“你令我恶心。” 

“彼此彼此。” 

“况且，另外的那个房间，那个被你保护起来的房间，” 她突然直视我，眼神里充斥着恶意，“那里面不是有你爱的神像吗？何必再造一个？何必来打扰我？” 

我看着她，笑了笑，拽住她的头发，连着头皮将她一路揪到有水龙头的地方。我把洗脸池塞住，开始放水。

“我从未想亲一座神像。” 我说，“不要高估你自己。也不要再提那个房间。你不配。”

她尖锐地大笑，脸庞出的黑洞扭曲起来，出现了眼睛和鼻子。

我直接把她的头摁在了水里，沉默地看着她渐渐失去挣扎的力气。

* * *

我只催眠了自己不到一个月。

“我真的爱上你了。” 见效后，我直接来到属于她的地方，对她说，“成功了。” 

“去死吧！” 她对我大吼，“你彻底疯了！” 

“再过一会。” 我说，抱住了她——然后把她推开，看着她重重摔在地上。

“可惜是一种非常扭曲的情感。” 我冷冷地看着她，“你真没用。我让自己爱上了你，但我不想吻你，更不想碰你。你的身体和精神还是让我恶心。我只想干和以前一样的事情……那就是一遍遍残忍地杀了你。但现在开始，伤害你就会给我带来同等伤害。为什么你还在这里？你占了我的空间。我的‘幻想朋友’消失了一些……令人怀念，但也很释然。可为什么你还是阴魂不散？” 

“去死吧。” 她向我吐吐沫。

“这是我干过的最奇怪的事情。” 我摸摸自己的胳膊，还有疼痛的感觉，就像摔在了地上，“但……也不是那么糟糕。很有趣。” 

“你疯了。你疯了。你疯了。放我走吧！” 她变得没那么恶毒了，她的脸和一半的身体都已经模糊成漆黑的阴影，“对我们都好。” 

“不行。” 我说，“我现在还‘爱’你。” 

我想了想，“我可以伤害你，这样你可以给予我痛楚。疼痛很好。你还有用。” 

她没有哭。

她没那么弱。

我很满意。

* * *

第四年，催眠失效了。

我看着她，又一次感觉无比恶心。

我还对自己爱上她的行为感到更恶心。

“你做了什么不计后果的实验？” 我问自己。

“让我走。” 她说，“疯子。” 

腐肉从她的身上一块块掉落，她的内脏和白骨暴露在了空气中。

“我无能为力啊。” 我摊了摊手。

* * *

我去看了一眼‘神像’。

我的光。

我最喜欢的‘幻想朋友’。

他在还在地上拼着高达，胶水散落一地。

我叹了口气，弯下腰，把碎片和干掉的瓶子收集起来。

他站了起来。他的面孔模糊不清，发着光。

他整个人还是在发光。

“最近过得如何？” 他问我。

“棒极了。” 

“太好了。” 他低头看看自己的手指，“我有预感，我就快要消失了。” 

我没有说话。

他抬头，温柔地笑了，“你现在接受得很良好啊！你已经在我看不见的地方长大了，我很高兴。” 

我没有说话。

“会有新的光代替我。” 他说，“我已经……在这里太久太久了。” 

我用长辈摸晚辈的方式摸了摸他的头发。

手感真好。

他真的依然是个孩子。

“想知道一开始为什么会把你做成‘幻想朋友’吗？” 我问他。

“为什么？” 他顺着我。

“我只是……” 我突然觉得非常悲伤，“当时我只是想牵住你的手……” 

他伸出手。

我没有去碰。

我知道，只要我一触碰，他就会立刻消失。

只要我一触碰，他就没有存在的理由了。他会心满意足地离开我，腾出位置给新的光。

“怎么又不愿意了？反正只是牵手而已。” 他笑了笑，收回手。“我还以为你会想和我接吻呢，你不爱我吗？” 

“我永远爱你。” 我说，“但不是那种方式……我怎么能亲吻一束光呢？”

我离开前，他叫住我。“放过影，好吗？” 

“你怎么知道她的？” 我闭上眼睛，“你们无法见面……她的气息无法入侵这里。但你的气息可以让她被灼烧。” 

“那不重要。” 

“我多可悲啊。” 我还是没有回头，“我爱你，永远爱你，可我不敢触碰你。我恨她，我在虐杀她，可我杀不死她。我尝试爱她，我真的爱过她，可我只是一边爱她一边虐杀她。” 

“你为什么会做出她？” 光的声音问，“你想牵起我的手，于是我成了‘光’。她是怎么变成‘影’的？” 

“我讨厌听到恶毒的话。我讨厌被冒犯。我曾经非常想要揍她。” 我说，“然后……我大概有幻想过捅死她吧，干脆利落地。有太多次了。我已经记不起是哪一次造出了她。” 

“你为什么不也说些恶毒的话呢？以眼还眼。” 

“这就是你想问的吗？” 我回过头，看着光，“言语的刀子太过无趣。你不觉得我做得更过？现在可好，一时半会我可摆脱了她啦！她坚定不移占用了我宝贵的房间，我杀不了她，只好把她变成腐烂的缪斯。某种意义上还可以看作另一个‘神像’，只不过那里的十字架都是倒过来的。真是太讽刺了。” 

他继续看着我，固执而无声地疑问着。

我把手虚放在他发着光的脸颊旁。

“因为我真的很爱很爱你。” 我说，“而我知道你也爱我，虽然我不知道你还会爱我多久。”


End file.
